


Coleccionista de muñecas

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crimen, F/M, Violencia, asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: La infancia de Naruto había sido dura, solitaria, por eso él coleccionaba lo único que nunca lo lastimaría: muñecas, siempre más vivas, siempre más reales. Pero aún le faltaba una muñeca, la muñeca perfecta.Y pronto iba a tenerla.





	1. Cuerpo de ensueños

Ella tenía el mejor cuerpo de todos: firme, todas las curvas en su lugar, pecho no muy grande, trasero no muy pequeño, piernas largas, delgada, tono de piel inmejorable.

Todo su cuerpo era una obra de arte.

_Debo de tenerlo._

Por meses la había observado, tratando de descubrir su rutina, tratando de buscar un defecto, pero nada, nada que lo hiciera dudar.

Su cuerpo era el más perfecto de todos, desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de su cuello.

Lo único que no la favorecía era su rostro, muy orgulloso, muy filoso, muy común.

_Eso no es un problema._

El 2 de julio era un día especial para Naruto, pero nefasto para los demás.

Tres días después, un 5 de Julio cuando la policía tocó su puerta e hizo preguntas sobre cuando había sido la última vez que vio a su vecina, Ino Yamanaka, el respondió que el pasado domingo, en la fiesta de un amigo en común.

El 10 de ese mismo mes encontraron una cabeza en el bosque, de pelos rubios, encima de un tronco de árbol cortado, muy limpio pero en estado de descomposición.

Y mientras escuchaba a sus vecinos llorar descorazonados él dibujaba su muñeca perfecta, cuerpo, cara, ojos y pelo, perfecta, plasmada en su cabeza, ahora en papel y muy pronto en la realidad, y no podía esperar.

Mentalmente marcó las dos primeras tareas de su lista de cosas por hacer.

_Conseguir el cuerpo._ Listo.

 _Disecar el cuerpo._ Listo.

Sonrió. No podía ocultar su emoción, muy pronto la obra de su vida estaría lista.

Solo necesitaba conseguir las demás piezas de su muñeca y todo estaría listo.

_Y será hermosa._


	2. El rostro de la belleza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su mentor le había enseñado a tener la mayor delicadeza con las cosas que apreciaba, le enseñó a conservarlas en perfecto estado, pero ¿y si podía crear algo mejor? Algo que a todos les gustara, pero que solo sería para su deleite personal.

Desde que la conoció sabía que era la indicada, solo que no sabía para qué, pero ahora estaba más que seguro, ella era indicada como la parte más esencial de su muñeca perfecta.

Su rostro era aterciopelado, en forma de corazón, pálido y sonrojado, perfecto, único.

La había conocido cuando su tutor personal, Kakashi, le había pedido que le llevara un libro que había dejado en su casa la noche anterior a su lugar de trabajo.

Él recibía educación en casa, así que era algo nuevo –por así decirlo –entrar al colegio. Se encontró con “amigos” de su calle y zonas cercanas, pero a ella, a ella la veía por primera vez, era de baja estatura, tenía curvas muy desarrolladas, su caminar era suave y la forma en la que agarraba sus libros hacía que se notara su naturaleza tímida.

Ella no parecía sobre salir entre los demás, al menos no para ellos, tal vez por eso ellos no conocían su verdadera personalidad, pero él, él sí.

Él sabía lo arpía que podía llegar a ser, una manipuladora por excelencia, solo que con él esos trucos no funcionaban, pero le siguió el juego, la complació y de cierta forma ella lo complació a él sexualmente.

Ella no negaba sus sentimientos ante él, pero eso no le interesaba, estaba curioso, quería saber que era lo que le atraía de ella, pero entonces, no encontró nada, se aburrió y “rompió” con ella, ignoró sus textos, sus llamadas y sus amenazas.

Pero entonces ahora ella estaba aquí, con él, desvistiéndose provocativamente y él la miraba con placer, ansioso y deseoso de poder acariciarle el rostro.

Se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña perdida entre un par de montañas nevadas, nadie a excepción de él y su mentor conocían este lugar, tenían su propio generador silencioso de energía eléctrica y agua proveniente de un baño termal natural no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Él mismo le había propuesto personalmente a ir a ese lugar en específico durante toda una semana para “pasarla bien” y ella aceptó de forma rápida, sin duda y aparentemente feliz de su repentino cambio de opinión.

Ella había estado tocándolo durante todo el camino, le desabrochó el pantalón y le hizo una felación de diez minutos, él la había agarrado por el pelo obligándola a tragarse todo su pene, le encantaba escucharla atragantarse con su miembro, despertaba esa parte psicópata en él que recordaba que no podía sacar en una vía pública.

Recordar solo lo hacía ponerse duro e impaciente, la tomó del pelo y la tiró a la cama, ella gemía creyendo que era parte del juego erótico que habían compartido antes, se paró por un instante y buscó algo entre los cajones de la mesita de noche, al regresar a la cama la obligó bruscamente a ponerse boca abajo y le cubrió los ojos con una cinta negra, en la misma posición le amarró las muñecas al espaldar de la cama y los tobillos en la dirección opuesta, teniéndola a su total disposición la penetró por detrás, duro, sin miramientos ni remordimientos, decidido a darle el último gran placer de su vida.

Minutos después ella pedía entre gemidos y jadeos que la soltara, pero él solo se hundía en ella con más fuerza y rapidez. Empezaba a segarse, pero no de placer sexual, al escucharla gemir y ahogarse en su propia respiración le hacía emocionarse hasta que ya no pudo más y tomando el hilo nilón que había sacado junto con la venda y las curdas, envolviendo un extremo en su mano, rodeó su cuello y con la otra mano tomó y envolvió el otro extremo, apretando en el proceso.

Ahora ella se movía bajo de él frenéticamente y él hacía lo mismo sobre ella, pero ambos con distintos motivos, pronto la carne se fue partiendo y las lágrimas de ella cayendo, dejó de luchar y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, ahora lo único que detenía a la cabeza de caer era el hueso que atravesaba al cuello, con un fuerte jalón de ambas manos la cabeza calló a la cama al mismo tiempo que él terminaba dentro del ahora cadáver.

Exhausto, salió de su interior y se sentó en la cama, tomó la cabeza y la alzó por encima de él, la miró por un momento y luego la atrajo hacia sí, posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella y a simple vista parecía un beso dulce, no le importaba que la sangre cayera sobre su cuerpo o sobre la cama, no le importaba que la sangre que salía del cuerpo decapitado deslizándose desde las sabanas hasta el piso.

_Por fin es mío._

Pensó.

_Por fin el rostro más bello… me pertenece._

* * *

—Naruto

Naruto miró hacia atrás de él.

—Viejo… —volvió a poner su mirada al frente, continuando con lo que hacía —llegaste

—Estuviste en la cabaña —afirmó —te he dicho que debes limpiar el lugar cuando termines

—Ummm… lo haré la próxima semana

—No es necesario, ya lo hice

Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Quién era la chica?

—Hinata Hyuga —respondió mientras seguía maquillando el rostro, por alguna razón, ya no seguía sonrojado.

—Pareces que la hiciste pasar un buen tiempo antes de… ya sabes

—Se fue haciendo lo que más le gustaba

Ambos se quedaron callados viendo la nueva “adquisición” de Naruto.

—Me gusta cómo está quedando, pero esos ojos son aterradores ¿Sabes?

—Tienes razón —dijo el rubio —Pero se quien tiene unos más bonitos

—Muy bien, pero limpia al terminar

Y Jiraiya subió las escaleras, saliendo del sótano.

—No me gusta el pelo largo —murmuró Naruto mientras extirpaba los ojos —pero eso tiene solución.


	3. Hermosos ojos de cristal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermosos ojos como esos no debían de ser mostrados en público, eran solo de él, los había autoproclamado y a él no le gustaba que vieran lo que era suyo sin permiso.

Cuando Kakashi decidió reunirlos a los tres para una “tarde de estudios” nunca pensó que sería tan entretenido.

Sakura se encontraba bailando una música mental de forma sexy, a veces subía su falda y repentinamente cambiaba el ritmo.

Sasuke estaba sentado viendo futbol americano que, a pesar de que no le gustara el deporte, era lo mejor que había para ver.

Kakashi debía de estar encerrado en la habitación de Jiraiya con alguna chiquilla al azar, el era un pedófilo a pesar de que su historial estuviera limpio, tenía un peculiar gusto de chicas entre 15 a 22, nunca más, nunca menos.

Él estaba recostado en el mueble mofándose mentalmente de Sakura, le gustaba verla bailar, pero cuando cambió su ritmo campirano a saltos y movimientos de cabeza frenéticos casi explota de la risa, no quería que tuviera uno de sus ataques emocionales, no ahora por lo menos, así que lo mejor era quedarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

De un momento a otro Sakura discutía con Sasuke, recriminándole que la estaba engañando con “alguna puta de bar” y Sasuke solo seguía respondiendo al mensaje de texto que alguien le envió.

Ellos eran una pareja, pero eso no significaba que había amor entre los dos.

Sasuke era un vividor por excelencia, desde que la familia Uchiha había perdido toda su fortuna a causa de los vicios de casino que compartían sus padres, no acostumbrado a la vida del pobre ¿y qué opción mejor que buscar mujeres con dinero? ¿Quién mejor que Sakura Haruno? Heredera de una de una de las empresas petroleras más grandes del mundo, claro que ella no era la única en sus redes, porque como él siempre decía “mientras más, mejor”.

Sakura era una chica linda y le gustaba ayudar a las personas, la mitad de su tiempo libre lo pasaba en algún hospital, refugio o acilo, la otra mitad la pasaba con Sasuke, siguiéndolo como un perrito faldero detrás de alguien con comida. Pocos sabían de sus problemas psicológicos y emocionales, ambos causándole una ceguera temporal cuando explotaban.

—Naruto… ayúdame

Miró hacia la pareja, percatándose de que Sakura extendía las manos hacia delante de forma desesperada y daba pequeños pasos, arrastrando los pies.

De forma rápida tomó un cojín y lo apretó fuertemente contra su cara, evitando que la carcajada que había soltado pudiera llegar a oídos de ella.

—Naruto…— ahí estaba de nuevo, le encantaba el tono lastimero en el que llamaba su nombre.

Al quitarse el cojín de la cara pudo notar como Sasuke caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola detrás de él luego de salir.

—Naruto… —la escuchó sollozar.

Poniéndose de pie y caminó hasta ella, le tomó el rostro y examinó sus ojos de cerca.

_Hermosos._

Ese color verde era tan irreal aún estando frente a él, más hermosos que cualquier joya.

—Son míos… —susurró.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Nada —le respondió y la encaminó hacia el mueble que en el que momentos antes estaba recostado.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y la verdad ella le ponía las cosas tan fáciles que dolía.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Naruto recién llegaba a su casa con extrema felicidad, por fin los tenía en su poder.

Miró la cajita que traía en manos y la abrió momentáneamente apreciando dentro de ella los ojos que tanto había anhelado, contuvo un grito de felicidad pues no quería despertar a sus sufridos vecinos que aún buscaban el cuerpo de su hija.

La volvió a cerrar y bajó al sótano sin limpiar los rastros de sangre en su camisa, se dirigió a una pequeña gaveta de uno de los tres escritorios que estaban ahí abajo y tomo un contenedor de glicerina y otros tres conservantes más, una brocha, una jeringuilla, una pinza, una bandeja, un molde y un bote de silicón.

En el molde vertió el silicón y lo mezcló con glicerina, con la jeringuilla tomó un CC de cada uno de los otros conservantes y movió un poco, para que mezclaran, abrió nuevamente la caja y agarró uno de los ojos pero no lo levanto, en cambio lo aseguró suavemente para poder inyectar la solución e hizo lo mismo con el otro, luego tomó un ojo entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, en la otra mano tomó un pañuelo de seda y limpio la parte de atrás pues tenía un rastro de sangre, lo puso dentro del molde que contenía el silicón y glicerina, con la brocha pasó un poco del preparado y lo pasó a la bandeja para luego repetir el mimo procedimiento con el otro ojo.

Esperó cerca de una hora hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente secos y los despegó de la bandeja, con una lima limó las partes sobrantes y como toque final pasó un esmalte transparente sobre estos, dando por terminada su tarea.

Caminó hacia la puerta que estaba más allá del pasillo y al abrirla se encontró con unos cuantos libreros que empezó a mover, quitó un par de sabanas que protegían a su muñeca de la suciedad, la miró para luego empezar con su próximo trabajo.

Introdujo uno de los ojos superficialmente y con un cuchillo de mesa –que había bajado días antes para cuando este momento llegase– fue introduciendo el ojo lentamente pues de esta manera era más sencilla y maltrataba menos el ojo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dentro introdujo el otro y cuando este también estaba listo solo le quedó poner ambos ojos en la posición correcta, como si lo estuviera mirando a él.

Sonrió complacido y colocó todo como antes que él hubiera llegado, apagó las luces, se dio un baño y volvió al lugar en el que había estado antes de cometer su crimen.

Cuando por fin calló en el sueño tuvo un “deja vú” de lo que había sucedido y podía sentir la misma sensación que sintió cuando quitó los ojos de su víctima.

**Esa misma noche, a eso de las diez y treinta había recibido un mensaje de Sakura y luego una llamada.**

_—Naruto…_

**No respondió.**

_—Discutí con Sasuke_

**Siguió sin contestar.**

_—Estoy en alguna parte cerca de su casa, tengo miedo…_

_— **Ve a tu casa**_

****

_—No puedo… tengo mucho miedo_

**Entendió lo que quería decir.**

**Sonrió…**

_— **¿Qué quieres que haga?**_

****

_—Ven por mí_

_— **Estoy fuera de la ciudad, no puedo hacer nada por ti, llama a tus padres**_

****

_—Yo… entiendo._

**Terminó la llamada, pero Naruto ya se encontraba saliendo del pequeño motel –en el límite de la ciudad siguiente al norte de la suya– en el que se encontraba con una chica francesa a la cual había dejado dormida en aquél lúgubre lugar dejando con ella su teléfono celular.**

**Era consciente de que al ser él una de las últimas personas con las que se contactaría esa noche sería automáticamente considerado sospechoso, pero con una cuartada convincente y la colaboración de la chica que dormía con él se libraría fácilmente.**

**Tomó su motocicleta y se puso uno de los dos cascos que llevaba con él, el azul para ser específicos y luego unos guantes.**

**Cuando llegó al barrio donde Sasuke vivía –siendo ya casi media noche- observó todo el perímetro para tratar de encontrarla, pero no tuvo éxito.**

**Por su mente pasó que tal vez alguien ya había atacado a su presa y esa idea lo puso de mal humor.**

**Se desmontó de la motocicleta pero no se quitó el casto y empezó a rodear los bares.**

**Quince minutos después él la seguía buscando, ya un poco irritado hasta que escuchó un sollozo que reconoció inmediatamente, sacó una navaja y se acercó con sigilo.**

**Al ver como caminaba agarrada de la pared y un poco agachada supo inmediatamente que estaba ciega.**

**La tomó por detrás y le tapó la boca, ella gritaba y lo mordía pero a él no le importaba, mientras más asustada estuviera menos probable era que recuperara la vista.**

**Sin remordimientos clavó la navaja por debajo de sus parpados delineando la forma del ojo, los gritos empezaban a escaparse y de un rápido movimiento dejó de hacer su labor principal y le cortó la garganta, justamente donde estaban las cuerdas vocales y luego siguió con su cometido.**

**Cuando por fin tenía todo el perímetro del ojo cortado tomó el ovulo ocular y lo haló un poco cortando unos pocos nervios de esa forma, pero teniendo los otros que ser cortados con la navaja.**

**Cuando terminó su tarea con ambos ojos la dejó tirada.**

**A pesar de que pensó en dejarla viva, casi toda la sangre de su cuerpo había sido drenada por las graves heridas que tenía.**

**_Bueno._ ** **Pensó. _No hay nada que hacerle._**

**Y volvió a donde había dejado su moto, no antes sin tirar la navaja al lado del cuerpo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente él y la chica francesa salieron del motel y empezaron a pedir aventón en la carretera.

La chica no sabía que él tenía una motocicleta ya que ambos habían llegado por vías propias al lugar, y según las declaraciones que él le daría a la policía si llegaran a interrogarlo “su moto había sido robada hace un par de semanas”.

Cuando por fin encontraron a alguien que los llevara a la ciudad más cercana decidieron entrar a comer a un local cercano.

Mientras comían Ramen y una pequeña variedad de Sushis, un reportaje del noticiero llamó la atención de ambos.

_“La madrugada de hoy dos hombres que caminaban por este barrio encontraron el cuerpo de una chica bañado en sangre y con los ojos extirpados horriblemente, la chica fue identificada como Sakura Haruno, una estudiante de preparatoria de un prestigioso colegio de esta ciudad._

_La chica llegó con vida al hospital, pero momentos después murió, los doctores dicen que la cantidad de sufrimiento que experimentó la joven debió de ser tan horroroso como para desear morir al instante._

_Los habitantes de la comunidad piensan que es obra del asesino en serie que ha estado aterrorizando la ciudad desde hace ya varios meses, a quien se le atribuye la muerte de Ino Yamanaka, de quien solo se ha encontrado la cabeza y de la desaparición de Hinata Hyuga, los familiares de esta ultima dicen estar esperanzados, puesto a que acostumbra a desaparecer de vez en cuando._

_El modus operandi del asesino en serie aún no ha sido descrito por completo, pero se cree que puede ser alguien aledaño a la zona, lo cual explicaría la similitud de edad de estas tres chicas y la coincidencia de que las tres estudiaran en el mismo colegio._

_Pedimos por la paz de los restos de estas dos chicas y la pronta aparición de Hinata Hyuga”_

—Nunca pensé que en Japón hubiera gente tan mala —dijo la chica que estaba con él de forma preocupada.

—No te preocupes —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de ella —Mientras yo esté contigo nada te pasara, de veras, Shion —Naruto se acercó a ella para besarla, haciendo ella lo mismo, ambos juntaron sus labios por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se separaron.

—tu boca huele a Ramen —rió ella.

—Y la tuya a pescado — ambos empezaron a reír.

Solo si ella supiera que tan horrible asesino del que hablaban en la noticia era él…


	4. Suave como seda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que lo tocó, se deslizó entre sus dedos como agua.
> 
> La segunda vez que lo tocó, era tan suave que no podía compararlo con nada.
> 
> La tercera vez que lo tocó, lo apretó tan fuerte que ni una sola hebra podría dejar su mano, nunca.

Cuando fue por ella la excitación de su cuerpo le impedía comportarse de forma “normal”.

Mientras más se acercaba a la esquina donde trabajaba más aceleraba su paso.

Cuando por fin estuvo detrás de ella –quien se encontraba hablando con uno de sus clientes– quiso extender la mano y acariciarle el pelo –que contrario a lo que la gente pensaba cuando lo llevaba recogido, era muy largo –. Cuando por fin el hombre del auto rojo decidió irse, no sin antes pasarle un papel con una dirección y un teléfono, diciendo algo que no alcanzó escuchar, se volteó hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa que ella misma se obligaba dar para todos sus clientes.

—Naruto —Saludó —Tiempo sin verte

—Lo mismo digo —Respondió parándose frente a ella.

— ¿Y a que se debe tu visita por estos lares? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¿A qué será? —Preguntó con inocencia mal fingida — ¿Quieres que tomemos una copa antes de?

— Sabes que no tomo en horas de trabajo.

— ¿a qué le temes, Tenten? —Le susurró al oído luego de rodearla y abrazarla por la espalda —No es como si fuera la primera vez que bebemos antes de acostarnos —Deslizó una mano hacia abajo y la metió entre sus piernas sintiendo inmediatamente su sexo expuesto.

_“Como siempre”_ pensó.

— ¿Temor? —Se mofó —Nada parecido, menos en tu presencia, es solo que en mi oficio… puede ser el pase para la muerte.

Naruto sonrió.

—Me duele que pienses que puedo hacerte daño.

Ambos se carcajearon.

—Entonces ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó el rubio.

Tenten, a paso lento se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

—Claro que tengo hambre —pasó la lengua por la oreja del Namikaze — ¿Sabes que quiero comer? — le preguntó en un toco sensual.

—Mmm… me lo puedo imaginar —susurró con la voz carrasposa, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó más a él —Sabes que no soy un tipo exhibicionista, pero si no nos vamos… —tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y haló de él un poco provocando una pequeña herida y probando el sabor metálico de su sangre —… te tomaré aquí, y ni tus “compañeras” o la policía podrán apartarme hasta que termine contigo.

Y lo decía muy enserio.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casucha en medio de la nada la empujó inmediatamente a la pared, si hubiera puesto un poco más de fuerza estaría seguro de que le hubiera roto un par de costillas, pero no era el momento, quería disfrutar un poco después de todo.

De un solo movimiento rasgó el pequeño Top que “cubría” sus pechos, como lo esperó no llevaba sostén.

Ella lo tomó de las mejillas y desesperadamente lo acercó a él, besándolo aún estando casi sin aliento y bajó sus manos hasta la hebilla de la correa que mantenía su pantalón en su lugar y la soltó para luego desabotonar el pantalón, pero este no calló hasta que ella dejó su boca y se agachó llevando la prenda con ella y bajando, al mismo tiempo, el calzoncillo.

Cuando estaba a punto de introducir el miembro en su boca Naruto la detuvo, le pareció curioso pues era lo que más le gustaba que le hiciera. El rubio se sentó en una silla y le indicó que se acercara y lo montara, y cuando se acercó lista para posarse sobre él, el rubio la detuvo.

—Sabes cómo lo quiero — le dijo él dándole la vuelta, provocándola estar de espaldas a él y bruscamente la agarró de las caderas y la haló hacia él para poder insertarla, pero antes de estar completamente sentada sobre él ella se había sujetado de los brazos de la silla.

—Lo siento, corazón, pero sabes que no brindo “ese” servicio

—Lástima “Corazón” —de un fuerte jalón la hizo sentarse, insertando así su miembro dentro de ella —Pero sabes que es la parte que más me gusta de ti —y pasó el dedo indicé por la espalda duramente erguida de ella provocándole un escalofrío.

Sin pudor ni espera la tomó de ambos lados de la cadera y la obligó a moverse de arriba y abajo, envistiendo al mismo tiempo, la castaña gemía sin miedo a que a escucharan –estaban en un lugar desierto –y se sostenía fuertemente de los muslos de rubio, trató unas cuantas veces de detener los movimientos del rubio, pero le fue imposible ya que él era más fuerte que ella.

Así que se dejó hacer.

La faena duró más de lo que había esperado, meses antes el rubio no tenía tanta resistencia, pero esta vez había sido sorprendentemente… bueno.

Incluso le gustó.

—Toma —le dijo el rubio extendiéndole una bandeja con unos cuantos alimentos en ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? —le preguntó viendo con desconfianza la tostada y el vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Tienes que seguir trabajando ¿no? Es mejor que te vayas con energía a atender los asuntos menores —y sin decir más se dirigió al baño.

Cuando entró y cerró la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó al gran tanque de agua y tomó un pequeño recipiente que flotaba dentro de este y procedió a lavarse el cuerpo, nunca le gustó la sensación pegajosa que provocaba el sudor seco, lo sofocaba, pero a veces se sentía bien, le recordaba lo que había hecho y era aterradoramente reconfortante.

A mitad de su baño, cuando todavía no procedía a enjuagar la espuma de su cuerpo, escuchó un fuerte golpe y pensó que el cianuro que había puesto en la comida por fin había causado efecto y con apresuro tiró la toalla al piso y procedió a secarse los pies, estaba ansioso por ver el cadáver y por fin proceder a terminar su muñeca –aunque este proceso era un poco más largo y complicado que los demás –no podía esperar.

Cuando salió del baño lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte objeto frio estrellarse en su cara, estuvo en un estado de shock por unos segundos y cuando por fin regresó en sí –al sentir la sangre que escurría de su nariz colarse en su boca –y vio a la chica castaña parada frente a él con la bandeja que le había pasado hace un rato –la cual estaba un poco abollada, por el golpe supuso –jadeando fuertemente y desnuda, como la había dejado.

—Cabrón… —dijo entre jadeos —… no eres el primero… que trata de matarme… hijo de puta — dijo con grandes esfuerzos.

—Tenten, cariño… —dijo él mientras limpiaba el fino camino de sangre entre su nariz y su labio inferior —Estas dando un mal servicio al cliente… tendré que quejarme con la gerencia

Acto siguiente se acercó a ella y tomándola del pelo la obligó a voltearse quedando de espalda hacia él y acercó sus labios a su oreja izquierda.

—Es una lástima ¿Sabes? Que nadie más pueda disfrutar tu delicioso cuerpo… —pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de su oreja —Bueno, aún quedan muchas putas en las calles.

He impulsándose con fuerza chocó la cara de ella contra la pared de cemento –que no estaba empañetada –y la movió de un lado a otro, como si de un trapo se tratase.

La sangre y la carne desprendida empezaron a caer al piso y Naruto finalmente aflojó el agarre, pero no la soltó.

La mantuvo lejos de la sangre pues no quería que se manchara su pelo, la miró a lo que le quedaba de cara –prácticamente se la había destrozado por completo –y al notar como los ojos temblaban supo que ya no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida.

—Vaya —murmuró —el cianuro actuó más lento de lo que pensé que lo haría —y luego de decir esto procedió a recoger sus pertenencias y a envolverla a ella en una manta para evitar manchar el auto alquilado que había adquirido.

Puso el cuerpo en el porta equipajes, ya estaba completamente muerta, o eso suponía, no estaba del todo seguro, en cualquier caso sus heridas era muy graves y eso junto al cianuro no le darían muchas posibilidades.

Mientras conducía por la carretera escuchó las sirenas de una patrulla y luego como el policía en esta le indicaba que se orillara.

_Bueno._ Pensó. _Esto será un problema._

Cuando por fin se detuvo un policía tocó el cristal del lado del asiento del conductor y el rubio lo bajó.

—Buenas noches, oficial —saludó.

— ¿Sabe usted que transita la carretera con las luces apagadas?

—Estoy consciente de ello —respondió.

— ¿Podría mostrarme su identificación y su permiso de conducir?

El rubio sacó sus documentos y se los mostró.

Mientras los revisaba, Naruto estudió al oficial detenidamente: era alto y de tez pálida, no sabía si su pelo era negro o de otro color oscuro pues no podía diferenciarlo bien al ser de noche, sus ojos eran oscuros y tenia pestañas largas, lo que le pareció más curioso fueron las marcas en sus mejillas, parecían ser cicatrices diagonales que iban desde los lados de su nariz hasta la comisura de su boca, le daba una apariencia más madura y mayor de lo que podría ser.

Le era extrañamente familiar.

—Le dejaré ir con una advertencia —dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y entregándole los documentos de nuevo —la próxima vez, si nos volvemos a ver, no seré tan condescendiente como en esta ocasión

Y finalizando empezó a caminar hacia su patrulla.

El rubio se puso en marcha lentamente, dándoles tiempo a los policías de que avanzaran frente a él.

Al momento en que la patrulla pasó a su lado, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos negros que lo miraban como si lo estuvieran analizando, este hombre de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alta había logrado que algo del rubio se inquietara, pero no pudo saber que ya que la patrulla se alejó.

Con un largo suspiro el rubio desvió el auto hacia una avenida por la que seguramente no había policías, era tan solitaria a esas horas de la noche que dudaba que alguien pudiera estar por los alrededores.

Cuando llegó a su casa y entró a su garaje miró disimuladamente hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo viera, y cuando las puertas automáticas por fin bajaron y lo ocultaron ante la vista de cualquier curioso abrió el maletero, sacando el cuerpo al instante.

Igual como hizo con los demás cuerpos –o mejor dicho, con ciertas partes de los cuerpos –la llevó al sótano y la acostó en una mesa de metal.

Insertó varias agujas por sus vías intravenosas, estas estaban conectadas a unas pequeñas extensiones transparentes que llegaba a una pequeña maquina.

Al encender el interruptor la sangre de su cuerpo empezó a drenarse pasando por las extensiones hasta llegar a la maquina, en cuestión de minutos ya no había nada más que drenar.

Complacido con la eficacia de la maquina, Naruto tomó el bisturí nuevo que había adquirido esa misma mañana y tomando un taburete en mano se acercó a la parte superior de la mesa –justamente donde estaba la cabeza –y con cuidado y precisión empezó a cortar la piel. Contorneó toda la parte capilar, empezando desde el medio superior de la frente, pasando por detrás de una de sus orejas, rodeó toda su nuca y pasó por la otra oreja hasta que por fin llegó a su punto de partida. Dejando el bisturí a un lado y tomó el borde de la parte cortada y lo apartó lentamente.

El sonido viscoso que hacía era repugnante, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.

Cuando por fin Naruto pudo despegar toda la parte capilar inmediatamente pensó que había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero supo que pasó más tiempo que su media hora mental cuando escuchó el horrible cantar del reloj cucú –aquél que solo sonaba a la siete de la mañana – en la parte de arriba.

No le importó sentirse mareado por la falta de sueño, solo pensaba en terminar de una vez por todas su muñeca y en como deshacerse del cuerpo y la sangre.

La sangre podría tirarla por la alcantarilla del barrio de pretenciosos cercanos y el cuerpo podría arrojarlo a la parte honda del rio con algo anexo para aumentar el peso.

Fue a la habitación donde mantenía a su muñeca y con cuidado la puso sobre una mesa similar a la que había puesto el cuerpo de Tenten.

Era hora de la tarea más difícil y tediosa de todas.

Con cuidado quitó una de las hebras de pelo y la ensartó en una aguja curva, quemó un poco ambas puntas con el resplandor de una vela que había encendido antes de empezar y con algo de esfuerzo lo ensartó en el cráneo ya calvo de Hinata.

Era una técnica que un amigo –Que estaba en la cárcel cumpliendo con una condena de cadena perpetua por tortura y asesinato –Le había enseñado. Era algo que consistía de tiempo y paciencia, pero era una técnica mucho más segura que poner extensiones de pelo.

Cerca de tres horas ya habían pasado y ya había puesto una considerable cantidad de pelo –aunque había perdido la cuenta en la primera hora –pero, entonces, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

_¿Qué fue ese ruido?_ Miró a su alrededor.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido, pero esta vez sonaban como… pisadas, pisadas asustadas.

Con rapidez se paró y corrió.

Había visto pelo rubio, abundante y largo pelo rubio.

_Shion._

Cuando salió de la habitación vio como asustada ella se tropezaba con los utensilios que él mismo había dejado regados.

Se puso de pie y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero Naruto fue más rápido, tomándola del pelo y halándola hacia atrás la atrapó y la hizo tropezarse.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Shion —le susurró al oído —Tranquilízate… no te haré daño

Otro ruido llegó.

Alguien estaba pateando su puerta.

Y de pronto alguien apartaba a la chica de su agarre y lo tiraba al piso, esposándolo.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no se pudo percatar hasta que lo subieron a la patrulla.

* * *

Los flashes apuntaban hacia él pero no le molestaban, en realidad, se sentía bien, se sentía como una súper estrella seguida por sus fans.

Solo que no era así.

Acababa de salir del tribunal con una condena de cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de abogar, ahora era llevado desde ese lugar hasta la cárcel que lo acogería.

Se había declarado culpable del asesinato de las cuatro chicas y ante esto la familia pedía pena de muerte.

Puffff, como si fuera posible.

Los reporteros lo atacaban con preguntas molestas.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_¿Era por venganza?_

_¿Algún trauma de la infancia?_

Pero entonces, cuando una reportera pelirroja le preguntó si le quería decir algo a la familia de las víctimas, él solo se detuvo y volteó hacia ella, provocando que diera un paso atrás.

—No me arrepiento de nada —declaró —pero solo quiero decirle a mi chica… —refiriéndose a Shion.

Todos se quedaron callados y esperaron a que dijera lo que quería decir.

Naruto miró directamente a la cámara.

—Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, en cuanto salga de ese lugar… —sonrió encantadoramente —te buscaré y podremos ser felices… _para siempre._

Y fue empujado por ambos policías, mismos que había visto aquella noche en la carretera.

_Te lo prometo._

* * *

**_Final alternativo_ **

****

Le tomó cerca de seis meses, pero por fin había terminado.

Su muñeca estaba completa.

Un cuerpo curvilíneo, sensual, con las medidas perfectas.

Un rostro hermoso en forma de corazón con exquisitas mejillas rosas.

Ojos exóticos y únicos que te transportaban a un mundo irreal.

Y pelo como ningún otro, de un color común pero increíble a la vista y al tacto.

Estaba lista y le daría el placer al mundo de contemplarla en todo su esplendor en su siguiente exposición en Nueva York.

La vistió de un largo vestido azul con blanco, algo parecido al de Alicia de _“Alicia en el país de las maravillas”_ solo que este tenía un cuello largo para ocultar las hendiduras del cuello, también le puso un sombrero azul que tenía un listón blanco alrededor y zapatos rasos de color negro, la colocó dentro de una caja de cristal la cual Jiraiya le ayudo a sacar de la casa, la colocaron en el piso para poder abrir el auto, y mientras su padrino hacía esto, Naruto puso ver como sus vecinos –que aún no salían de su luto –se acercaban a él.

—Nos entristece mucho que tengas que irte, Naruto —dijo la señora Yamanaka mirándolo con cariño.

—Es muy hermosa —Dijo Inoichi mirando la muñeca —Realmente tienes talento para esto hijo.

—Gracias

—Es nostálgico verla, tiene algo tan familiar que… —la señora Yamanaka sacudió la cabeza —A Ino le hubiera encantado verla, ella siempre me decía que amaba tu arte.

Naruto sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, se la dedicaré a sus memorias

—Gracias, pero aún pienso que un viaje en barco… desde Japón a Estados Unidos es muy estresante.

—No se preocupe, como siempre he tenido que viajar en barco, por mi fobia a los aviones, he logrado acostumbrarme —dijo —a demás estaremos hospedándonos en algunos sitios siempre que lleguemos a un puerto, así que será como un viaje por el mundo, emocionante.

Jiraiya lo llamó.

—Es hora de irme

—Estaremos orando por ti —Dijo la esposa de Inoichi abrazándolo y besándolo en ambas mejillas, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo.

—Esperamos verte de nuevo —Dijo Inoichi dándole la mano y luego abrazándolo.

—Yo también lo espero —respondió y se separó de ellos —Adiós

—Hasta pronto —dijo la pareja de esposos mientras veían como Naruto y Jiraiya, después de asegurar la caja de cristal, entraban al auto y se marchaban.

— ¿Te creyeron? —preguntó el peliblanco mientras conducían.

— Claro —dijo el rubio —La verdad fue muy fácil que creyeran lo de mi “fobia a los aviones” —rió con ganas.

—Al menos no pidieron explicación —dijo Jiraiya —Siempre es mejor así, no tienen que saber que es por la poca revisión en los barcos, y más sobre el cuidado con las obras de arte de exportación.

—Es realmente bueno que sean tan descuidados en cuanto a estas cosas.

—See

Y luego de eso cambiaron el tema y siguieron su camino hacia el lugar en el que desembarcarían.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que transportarían un cuerpo o “cuerpos”, tampoco sería la última.


End file.
